A Special Easter
by changingfavorite
Summary: It's the day before Easter, and Link and Razel are ready for Easter! But what situation will they end up in when Razel gets curious once again? And will this Easter prove to be special?


**A Special Easter**

* * *

_(Original story started April 1, 2012.)_

It was a nice, sunny day. Link was outside, and he had fallen asleep. Everything was normal, until Razel called out to him, "Link! Link!" Link heard this but did not wake up. He just yawned and turned over. A moment later, Razel ran up and jumped onto him, knocking him into a tree. Link woke up at this. He sat up and stretched slightly. "Razel, was that really necessary?" he said, rubbing his head. Razel wagged his tail and jumped up and down. "Link! Guess what? Guess what?" he said excitedly. "I don't know, what?" Link asked. "Tomorrow's Easter!" Razel said.

"Oh, that's right!" said Link, "And I can tell you're excited for it." "I sure am!" Razel said happily. Link laughed. "So what do you think we should do for Easter this year?" he asked. Razel thought for a moment. "Oh, I know one thing we can do now!" he said. He ran into the house, with Link following him. He reached into a box, but could not reach the things inside and fell in. He picked up some plastic eggs inside and threw them into the air. "Wouldn't the house look nice decorated with eggs?" he said.

The eggs landed and scattered. "Yeah, but not like this," Link said, picking up some eggs, "Let's put them around the house instead." "Okay!" Razel said, jumping out of the box. He grabbed some eggs and they both decorated. Then they looked at the eggs. "Looks great for Easter!" Razel exclaimed. "It sure does," Link said. "Why don't we put some decorations outside too?" said Razel, "I'm sure the Easter Bamani would like to see them." Link smiled. "Sure," he said. So they got the rest of the eggs and put them outside.

"Now we're ready for Easter!" Razel said, running around excitedly. Link laughed to himself and looked around. He decided to take this time to relax. He walked around the yard, looking at his surroundings. Suddenly, he saw something that looked like a Bamani, but it was gone in a moment. Link stopped, wondering what he had seen. Suddenly, Razel ran right into him, knocking him over. "I'm sorry!" the puppy said, walking back up to him. "That's all right," Link said, sitting up, "By the way, did you see that?"

"See what?" Razel asked. "A Bamani," Link said, "Something seemed special about it." Razel jumped up happily. "It must have been the Easter Bamani!" he said. "Not necessarily," Link said as he stood up, "It could have just been a regular Bamani." "Well, I think it was the Easter one," Razel stated, running into the forest. _That's just like Razel,_ Link thought, following the puppy, _Always getting excited over something._

The two friends went through the forest. Razel was searching for the Bamani, while Link was following him. For a while Razel kept searching, but found nothing. He stopped and looked back at Link, who was coming in the distance. Link went up to Razel and stopped where he was. "Razel..." he panted, "You were going a little too fast." "Sorry," said Razel, "I got excited." "Well, I don't see the Bamani here," Link said, "Do you?" Razel shook his head. "I bet it's in this forest somewhere though!" he said, and he ran again. Link sighed and followed him.

Suddenly, Razel slipped and tumbled into a bush. Link stopped and looked around. "Razel! Razel?" he called. Razel jumped out of the bush. "I'm right here!" he said. "Please be careful, all right?" Link said. "Okay!" Razel said, and they searched again. Suddenly, Razel saw the Bamani again as a flash of white fur. He changed direction and ran full speed ahead. "Razel, where are you going?" Link called out. He tried to follow Razel, but the puppy was faster, and he was soon out of sight. Link sighed again and stopped, knowing his best option was to wait for Razel.

Link looked around at his surroundings, thoughts going through his mind. Hopefully Razel wouldn't get lost, and Link wouldn't have to spend Easter in the forest trying to find him. With Razel around, things were unpredictable. Everything could be normal one minute and crazy the next. But still, Link could never ask for a better friend. Things would just not the same without the little puppy by his side.

In his thoughts, Link drifted off into a daydream. In his head, he was off somewhere, adventuring or sailing on the ocean with Razel. The day was peaceful and there was nothing to worry about. The sky was bright blue, and the wind was gently blowing. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. It was like the perfect day.

Suddenly, Link felt a cool wind blowing on his face, and he snapped out of his daydream. He looked at the sky to see that it was turning to an orange color. The sun was setting-evening was coming, which meant it would be a good idea to find Razel soon. Link certainly didn't want to be out in the forest searching for Razel at night. "Razel!" he called out into the woods, "Razel!" No answer. Razel must have been far away.

Link started to walk, watching as the sun set more and more. Still no sign of Razel. Soon it was getting dark. The forest was silent except for the rustling sounds the grass made as Link walked on it. Link sighed quietly and was reluctantly about to give up when he heard a rustling sound. He turned towards a bush in the direction the sound was coming from to see it move slightly. Cautiously he walked up to it.

When Link got close to the bush, it rustled again. Startled, he instantly reached for his sword without thinking. But before he could grab it, something white, black, and furry popped up from the bush. It was Razel! Link ran up and gave his friend a hug. "Razel! Where have you been?" he said, "I've been looking all over for you!" "I was chasing the Easter Bamani," Razel said, "But I lost him."

"Are you sure it's really the Easter one?" Link asked. Razel nodded. "Well then," Link said, "I don't think he would like being chased, and I'm sure he has a secret place he goes to that you can't. You could have made him unhappy. Did you ever think about that?" Razel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Easter Bamani!" he called. Tears came to his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings," he said. "Hey, don't cry," Link said softly, petting the puppy, "You said you're sorry. I'm sure he understands." Razel smiled and licked Link. Link laughed.

"Okay, it's getting late," he said, "Come on, let's go home for the night." "Okay!" Razel said, and the two friends left the forest. Now the sky had grown dark, and the stars and moon were shining in the sky. Link and Razel took a moment to look at the night sky. Then they went inside for the night.

Razel yawned. "Are you tired?" Link asked him. "Yeah," Razel said, "But I'm really hungry too." So after they ate a late supper, they relaxed for a little while. Then, they were ready to sleep. So soon, they went to bed. That night, they dreamed about what Easter would be like.

The next morning, Razel ran to his Easter basket to find it filled. Then Link came in the room to Razel running in circles around his Easter basket. "The Easter Bamani came!" the puppy said. Later, Link and Razel went outside. "Thank you, Easter Bamani!" Razel called. Link picked him up and hugged him. "This is the best Easter ever!" Razel said. And so, the two friends had a great Easter.

The end

_(Original story finished April 8, 2012.)_

* * *

_This is in the style of Wind Waker. I can say that Link and some other things here does NOT belong to me. I don't think I would be that awesome!_

_Razel is my OC and Bamani is a Creature I made up._

_Happy Easter!_


End file.
